


Interruption

by blue_shoe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_shoe/pseuds/blue_shoe
Summary: “Hisoka,” he says, louder, and you wince at the sudden volume. Lowering his voice, he says, “He’s right outside. Listening, I presume.” You freeze.“You caught me, danchou,” comes a smooth drawl.Hisoka.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Interruption

Your hands are splayed on his chest and you can feel his heartbeat. The soft light of the room casts shadows on his face, his big grey eyes reflecting the yellow orbs along the walls. You can see the sheen of sweat on his forehead and his mouth is open, breathing shallow. His expression is calm, steady, and does not betray the exertion of his body as he pumps his cock into you. You bring your hips down halfway to meet his and all you can hear apart from your own ragged moans are the _thwack thwack thwack_ of your wet heat slapping against his. His hands are gripping your sides, fingers digging into the skin.

You are getting a little tired; you slow your pace and lean down to press your nose against his neck. He pauses, letting you sink down fully on his stiff length. You lick his throat and press hot kisses all over. He digs his fingers harder into your hips and starts thrusting up again, increasing his rhythm until he’s pounding into you. It feels amazing, having your pussy beat like this. Pleasure shoots up your spine and you start to feel your insides spasming. You are chanting his name like a prayer.

Suddenly and without warning, he slows down and stops.

“Hisoka.”

You lift yourself up, arms on either sides of his head and look down, confused.

“Huh?”

He has a strange look on his face.

“Hisoka,” he says, louder, and you wince at the sudden volume. Lowering his voice, he says, “He’s right outside. Listening, I presume.” You freeze.

“You caught me, danchou,” comes a smooth drawl. _Hisoka_.

You look over your shoulder at the door and see a crack, which starts to widen. The creaking stops and Hisoka’s face appears, a slight smile on his lips. His expression looks almost…bashful. No, that can’t be. Must be a trick of the light.

“Enjoying yourself?” Chrollo asks, mildly.

“I must apologize, danchou. I was on my way back to my quarters and heard some curious noises. I cannot lie and say the sounds I heard were not pleasurable to listen to.”

You realize he hasn’t looked at you once, even with your naked form at the foreground of his sight. Surely he must see Chrollo’s cock sheathed inside you. You wonder what he thinks. Does he find it arousing? Does he find _you_ arousing?

But he is looking past you.

“Come inside and shut the door,” Chrollo says. You quickly look down at him, eyes widening. “We don’t want anyone else peeking now, do we, love?” He is rubbing circles on your hips, as if to reassure you.

You shake your head. No, of course not. The only person other than Chrollo you could imagine seeing you in such a compromising position was, well, Hisoka. You flush at the realization. Yes, you suppose you did not mind this intrusion.

Hisoka’s lithe body moves inside quickly and he shuts the door. He turns and walks over slowly, still carefully avoiding your gaze.

Chrollo slips out of you and rolls you over. He sits up on the bed. You rise to your knees and sit on your heels. Your naked body is exposed to Hisoka, breasts heaving, tousled hair framing your face. He’s _still_ not looking at you.

"What do you think about inviting him to play?” Chrollo asks. A moment later you realize it was directed at you. You were still a little stunned at the events unfolding.

“Um, I don’t mind. At all.” You bite your lip, a little embarrassed to admit.

Hisoka finally looks at you, his amber eyes burning into yours. He slowly moves his gaze down your body, taking in every inch, from your flushed chest, to hard nipples, to your pubic mound, your wet cunt partially hidden from view at the moment, and down your legs.

“Do you like what you see?” You feel emboldened to ask.

His eyes flash, and you see him lick his lower lip. “Very much so. I like it very much.”

“Take off your clothes and join us.” Chrollo says, waving a hand.

Before you can watch Hisoka strip, Chrollo tugs you down to the bed on your back. This time, you are lying so that the headboard is over to the side instead of above you. Chrollo moves you up so that your head is close to the edge.

He spreads your legs open and lines his cock against you, still very hard. The unexpected interruption obviously had no effect on him.

He starts to fuck you and you gasp in pleasure.

“Keep that mouth open for him, okay, darling?” You nod vigorously, looking over at Hisoka’s approaching figure. He gets on the bed, his cock hard and looming.

“Won’t you give me a kiss first before putting it in my mouth?” You ask.

Hisoka looks at you, his gaze so intense it makes you shiver.

“Anything for you.” He murmurs. You almost miss it.

He leans down and while caressing your cheeks with one had, envelops your mouth with his. His kiss is bold and passionate. It was as if he knew how to kiss you without ever having kissed you. He slips his tongue into your mouth, licking into you. He is moving in tandem with you as Chrollo drills you relentlessly. He devours every whimper and cry.

Slipping out of your mouth, he gently pulls on your lower lip with his teeth. He traps the lip between his and sucks hard. You gasp at the sudden pain followed by numbness. It is quickly replaced by a hot, throbbing feeling. Your lips must be so swollen and red. He places loud smooches all over your lips, your cheeks, your chin, and then your lips again. It leaves you breathless.

Your mind is spinning when he finally breaks the kiss.

He hovers above you. He pushes a thumb into your mouth and you latch on quickly. You suck on the finger like it was the sweetest candy. He pulls out the wet thumb and traces your lips with it.

Your head is resting on the edge of the bed now. He walks over and you watch his cock bobbing up and down. He stops when he is directly above your head. You look up and his cock is right in front of your face. You spit on your hands, grab his length and start stroking. His cock was hot and so, so, hard. You increase your pace, eliciting a gorgeous moan from him. You take one hand off and grab his thigh to bring him closer. Continuing to stroke him, you put his balls in your mouth. You lick and suck on them, making obscene noises. It was as if you were hungry and his cock and balls were the only things that could satiate you.

He walks around and moves your head to the side. He pushes his cock into your open mouth and starts fucking. He moves shallowly at first but soon he thrusts deeper and deeper until he hits the back of your throat. You choke and cough, eyes brimming with tears. Fuck, you loved this feeling. He pulls back a fraction to let you recover and fucks the back of your throat again…and again…and again until you are gripping his thighs hard enough to bruise.

His taste is tantalizing. You want to swallow him whole.

You hear Chrollo grunting and look over at his lust-ridden gaze, taking in the sight in front of him. He seems close.

You pop off of Hisoka and sit up on your elbows. “Wait.”

Chrollo looks at you, questioning.

“I…uh. I want you both to fuck me. At the same time.”

Chrollo immediately stills. A grin spreads across his face and he pulls out.

“Yes, darling. Let me grab the lube.” He walks to the bathroom.

You grab Hisoka and push him to lie on his back. You feel giddy. You had never taken two cocks in your pussy at the same time, but you were so impossibly wet and horny that you were desperate to try.

You sit on Hisoka’s hips in a reverse position and grab his dick to guide inside you. He stretches you out and you moan at the sensation of him pushing through your walls. You lean over and start bouncing. He grabs your ass cheeks and spreads them. You feel his thumb rub your asshole and you moan at the sensation. You feel so exposed like this.

When you see Chrollo walk back with the lube on his hand, you slow down and lay your back on Hisoka’s chest, his cock still inside you, moving slow and deep.

The bed shifts and Chrollo is above you. He pops open the cap and spills the lube on your pussy. You shiver as he spends a few moments rubbing your clit.

“My darling’s feeling so adventurous today, hmm?”

“Yes,” you sigh happily.

“Pull out, I’m going to put lube on you,” he says to Hisoka.

You bite your lip and look over at Hisoka. Without hesitation, he pulls out and you scramble to lift your head up to watch Chrollo spill the liquid over Hisoka’s cock and start stroking to spread it around. He continues stroking and tugging, a small smile on his face. He presses on the tip with his thumb and you hear Hisoka groan.

Finally, he guides the cock back into your sopping heat. With the image of what just happened burned into your brain, you lie back down in a daze. Hisoka wraps his arms around your torso and nuzzles against your neck. He inhales deeply and tugs on your ear with his teeth.

Chrollo gets to work on inserting one, two, then three fingers in quick succession. You gasp at each one, lifting your legs up, spreading them as much as possible.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” you gasp as Chrollo’s fingers and Hisoka’s cock start moving at the same time.

“How are you doing, angel?”

“Good, ‘m good. F-feels—fuck…g-good.” You sound delirious.

“Alright, I’m going to put my cock in, okay?”

You moan in anticipation.

You feel the head of his cock at your entrance. You feel a wet trickle as he spills more lube. Slowly, he pushes in. He moves until he is in halfway.

Then, Hisoka starts to move and you quite literally salivate at the sensation, drool seeping out of your mouth. You feel like you are dreaming. You cannot believe you are lying there with two delectable cocks inside you. Your chest aches and you feel a bit emotional.

A minute or so later, both men have a steady rhythm going. The atmosphere feels far too calm compared to the exhilaration raging inside you. You snake your hand around to grab Hisoka’s hair. He is breathing heavy in your ear.

Chrollo’s eyes are unfocused and he tells you he is close. Hisoka starts rubbing your clit and you cry at the sensation.

Your nerves are on fire, pleasure searing through you. You get a sudden mental image of suctioning the two cocks inside you and sealing your pussy around them. With that slightly disarming visual, you cum, your walls throbbing hard.

Chrollo’s hips stutter and he cums as well. He continues thrusting until every last drop of his seed is spilled all over you and Hisoka.

You can hear a difference in Hisoka’s grunts; it’s more desperate and you know he is close too. At this point you are nearing your second orgasm as he pounds into you roughly, hands back on your clit. This time, your orgasm moves through your entire body and you are shaking all over.

You go limp and roll over onto the mattress, pussy throbbing hard as both men’s cum spill out of you. You feel so dirty, but in the best way.

Hisoka disappears into the bathroom and comes back with a damp towel. Chrollo lays down beside you, arms above your head and absently scraping his nails against your scalp. You shudder at the sensation. Hisoka gently drags the cloth over your sensitive pussy, wiping as much of the spilled juices off as possible. You tremble as the wetness cools on your skin.

“So, um, wow,” you finally blurt out. You see Hisoka’s lips quirk as he grabs one of your hands and presses kisses on it.

Chrollo chuckles. “Glad you feel that way, my sweet.” He sighs sleepily. “Wow indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and feedback welcome :)


End file.
